The Town of Noctis
by DragonBorn1002
Summary: There is a town that's hidden from the light of day only visible and reachable at the ton of the midnight bell and lasts till the sixth hour cries, a girl has stumbled upon this forsaken town with a friend. What will become of them once they enter and will they ever return?
1. The Watcher

_**Prologue **_

I called out for my cat Oreo, who had run off at the sound of the train near my house rumbling and shaking the ground near my house like an earthquake. It was nearing midnight and I was still combing through the forest looking for him, ready to give up I told myself that I would search for him tomorrow or maybe he was already home waiting for me. Already starting to trek back with my muddy shoes and pants I glimpsed a eerie glow in the distance, I stood there silently before cursing my intolerable curiosity for the unknown glowy-thing. The glow lit up a clearing in the forest and what I saw I could barely make out what I saw as half of it was covered in fog, a deserted city like the ones you see on TV that had nuclear meltdown and become uninhabitable that looked as if nobody had lived in it for decades but I was proven wrong as figures emerged from the darkness different shapes and sizes some not even looking human. I only faltered for a second before I decided to **RUN **thinking I would never return.

_**Chapter 1**_

Oreo jumped on my bed startling my awake, the dark circles under my eyes were more prominent than ever before with last night's incident fresh in my mind playing over. Oreo rubbed his soft spotted head against my arm as if sensing my troubled emotions "Oh hey Oreo where did you run off to last night?" I questioned. He didn't answer just kept purring in my lap and even more so when I scratched the soft spot behind his ear. A soft knock sounded from behind my dark wooden oak door and a voice filtered through "Hey Dragon you up?" called my best friend Rebekka, I answered with a half smile "Yea I'm up Shade!" Her answer was short and to the point "Well get up and dressed fool its almost time for school!" Ahhh now there's my Sweet and spicy Shade. Sitting up I pulled out my clothes for the day which consisted of a long sleeve Doctor Who t-shirt, some dark jeans, a black and blue threaded beany, and a my signature black petticoat that completed the look after I slipped on my grey skeleton converse shoes. Picking Oreo up I existed my TARDIS colored room and waited for Rebekka to down and get going, her Nike shoes were quite and didn't make a squeak if I didn't know her so well I probably wouldn't have been able to hear her, looking up I noticed she was dressed in her favorite shirt that had a raven perched on top of a door with a quote from Edgar Allen Poe, her jeans were pitch black with a few extra pockets most likely filled up with emergency supplies and protein snacks with how paranoid she was, she also wore a deep dark grey trench coat with a hood she always wore up while at school regardless of what the teachers said that fell a little below her knees, and beneath the sleeves of her jacket were two bands on each of wrists one given to her by a friend that had long since moved away, one was green and stated 'I heart tacos', another that stated a simple rock band called skillet, and finally my favorite was one that said 'Keep calm and Kill Zombies'. Her dark auburn hair was pulled into a simple messy bun matching my dark blonde hair that had a royal blue and black streaks intertwining. Her voice sounded stern in the quietness of my house "Are you ready to go? Got your 'Just In Case' bag?" I rolled my eyes knowing if I didn't she would find out and freak out saying if I didn't have my bag I wouldn't be prepared for anything life through at me and...I knew during class I would get hungry and regret not bringing it. So I just nodded my head telling her I had it with me and pulled my messenger bag(aka Just in case bag) over my head and on my shoulder, and walked outside with Shade to get a ride on the bus when it came down the street. While waiting I looked into the woods as far as my eyes would allow and shivered at the thought of the icy mist seeping into my bones, the extremely loud honk of the school bus saved me from thinking any deeper on the matter.

As well boarded the crusty yellow bus people hissed at us and called us names such as freak, crazy, geek, monster and several other insults swirled around us as we made our seat to the back of the bus were no one would bother us and Shade's fingers twitched like she wanted nothing more than to slam her fist into their noses snapping them easily. I brushed my elbow against hers warning her nothing good would come of the conflict, she relaxed slightly and we sat down in our seats putting in our ear-buds listening to the call of our music blocking out the ruckus of the more lower IQ level students. I looked out the clear coated window and to my surprise and shock... a dark figure stood out deep in the forest no were near my house but still looking strait at me.

When we finally arrived at school my shock had worn off and I was prepared to go about my boring day with Shade since I had all of my classes with her, the day moved on slowly as if mocking me and I constantly found myself thinking of the town that I had seen that night and it began gnawing at my mind and stomach making me feel nauseated. Finally I decided at lunch I would tell Shade what I had seen. Lunch rolled around eventually and when the lunch bell dinged Shade grabbed me by the back of the petticoat and also swiped both of our bags with our lunches in them, and hauled me into the abandoned lab that nobody uses. Looking up at Shade I saw the determined look on her face as she said "Talk now, I know something has been bothering you since this morning so lets hear it." I let a small grin over take the frown that had been on my face I should have known that nothing would have escaped Shade's observations, sighing I told her of the night I had gone searching for Oreo and found the town covered in a thick lair of chilled fog and the figures that moved with the darkness as well as the figure I had seen that morning while on the bus. She face palmed and used her hip to bop mine making me hiss at the slight pain of the still healing tattoo of a dragon flying to protect the world below it, it was one of the reasons she called me Dragon. Getting back to the point I asked her what we should do and she rubbed her chin in thought before saying "We should investigate the town when I moved here I was not aware that there was a town within this town so we go check it out later tonight and bring lots of supplies who knows how long we could be out there." For once I was glad about Shade's paranoia and agreed to the plan...soon.


	2. Returning to Noctis

'I'm gonna kill Shade when were done with this, I just had to tell her about that creepy abandoned town in the middle of the forest. Saying that we can go there at _any_ time and she just happens to pick twelve in the morning!' I took a deep breath and asked "Tell me again, why you picked this time?" with a hint of tiredness. She answered with air of annoyance "Because its the earliest your _dad_ would leave for work, anyway how much farther do we have to go in order to get there?" I sighed at shade's reason knowing she was right dad usually was hardly home but when he was it was annoying as all get out, conceding to her point I said "True true and we should be there right about..." I trailed of for a few seconds until we stepped into a familiar clear the very same one illuminated by the glow of the town "...now." In the clearing there was the town that I had seen surrounded by fog and...an electrical fence? "Oohh look Silent Hill!" Shade joked 'Really? No, Hey thanks for showing me this place that maybe or maybe not full of figures that could be stalking us? Ok' I thought

_**Shade's POV**_

I wanted to hug Dragon for showing me this place, I was going to thank her for allowing me **willingly** to come with her on the way. Really even though I trust her with my deepest darkest bloodiest secrets I wanted to make sure she wasn't fooling around with me. Turning to face Dragon when she just asked a question, she sounded a bit worn out maybe from all the walking. I answer her question also asking how much further we would need to go, then suddenly we stepped into a clearing it was clear by Dragon's face that she had been here before and did not like being back. I saw her eyes tilt up and her expression blank, curious I too looked up and I saw... lets just say my jaw almost hit the ground.

What I saw was amazing, it was a rusty looking deserted town with thick freezing cold fog and a fence. To me it was probably the ideal setting for an amazing zombie apocalypse video game or a excellent horror movie, which I was a major fan of both. I glimpsed at Dragon and her eyes were so wide they could have popped strait out of her head, I rested my fingertips on her shoulder and asked "Hey, you alright?" she nodded but didn't say a word, "So this is the place right? Unless you know of another town in the middle of our town." she just nodded again. "Well what are we waiting for? I'd love to explore and capture some great urban shots and some answers to who that guy was." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front gate and she just seemed to stare at the looming gates ahead of us, I shook my head and continued onward 'This will be interesting' I thought to myself trying to push the fearful emotion bubbling inside me.

_**Dragon's POV**_

All I could do was stare at the place I thought I would never return to and I couldn't move, couldn't do anything, Shade asked if I was alright and I simply nodded but I wasn't alright I didn't want to be here. Then I found myself zoning out still gazing at the desolated place, when I returned to earth I found myself inside the rusty spiraling gated that entrapped me, now it was no going back.

A little while walking in the road had a sign next to it stating: **WELCOME TO SHELLING, **the S and ING had been painted over as if saying welcome to HELL. I gulped and looked over at Shade who looked as excited as any horror junkie could get, suddenly a strong wind blew behind us as if pushing us into the creepy town and we flipped up the hoods and zipped/buttoned our jackets and continued our path.


End file.
